


Wonders of the World

by tastyboots



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyboots/pseuds/tastyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "The doctor says..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonders of the World

"How long?"

Chris has been curled up in the same position on the couch since he got back from the doctor's office. He unfolds himself now, but his eyes stay locked on his shoes.

"I was thinking I could go on a road trip, maybe visit the Seven Wonders of the World--"

"Chris..."

"Or are there Eight now? I can never remember--"

Zach moves so that only the coffee table is between them, "How long, Chris?"

Chris swallows, doesn't meet his eyes.

"Three months."

The following silence doesn't last long; Zach picks up an empty beer bottle, the closest object on the table, and hurls it at the wall.

"God _dammit_!"

Chris finally looks up and meets his eyes.

"Fuck," Zach runs a shaky hand through his hair and steps out onto the patio.

Chris almost feels gypped; if anyone should be throwing things, it should be him. He follows Zach outside. It's silent again except for the chirping of the crickets, and Chris is half expecting another outburst. Instead, he gets a whispered confession.

"I love you, you know."

"I know," Chris says, "But I can't help but think that that only makes this worse. For you."

Zach lets the crickets speak for him for a moment.

"There are Eight."


End file.
